une question de taille !
by ylg
Summary: drabbles et oneshots crackés :: 1er : d'où vient Hagrid ? 2e: un chat qui ne tourne pas rond. 3e: le concierge et des chats. 4e: Snape et Umbridge ? 5e: Umbridge et Pince. 6e: la malédiction des toilettes. 7e: elfes de maison. MàJ, 8e: re Hagrid...
1. Hagrid, une question de taille

Avant toute chose ! il existe des milliers de fanfictions sur Harry Potter à travers le net, je n'ai ni la prétention ni l'ambition de toutes les lire ; si par hasard celle-ci ressemblait à une autre que vous ayez déjà lue ailleurs / écrite vous-même, ne hurlez pas au plagiat, ça ne serait qu'une malheureuse coïncidence.  
Si ça arrivait, vous me diriez où je pourrais lire une éventuelle autre version ?  
Mais j'espère bien pour la santé mentale des fans que je suis la seule à avoir eue une idée aussi tordue !

Titre : une question de taille  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Harry Potter & la Coupe de Feu  
Genre : préoccupations lycéennes  
Couple : aucun …enfin si, Fridwulfa & Papa Hagrid…  
Personnages : des élèves anonymes de Ravenclaw. Peut-être les mêmes que celles qui donnent du relief à l'arrière-plan de l'_Histoire de celle qui n'était pas une héroïne_ de Nelja ?  
Rating : PG –13 / T  
Disclaimer : tout est la faute de JKR, c'est elle qui a tout créé et c'est elle qui ramasse tout le pognon, moi j'y suis pour rien !

Merci à Nelja et à Seinseya pour la beta et les idées sur comment finir la fin !

Note : il y a une bestiole complètement délirante dont les cours de Hagrid ne parlent pas : le _plot bunny_. Sale bête, va.

Note bis : mon frère a réquisitionné les versions traduites de HP familiales et j'ignore où il les a rangées. J'ai dû aller pêcher les noms qui me manquaient dans la VO ; en désespoir de cause, je les ai tous mis en anglais, pour essayer de rester cohérente. Désolée...

oOo

La salle commune de Ravenclaw, après les cours. Comme toujours, la pièce bruissait de conversations chuchotées et du bruit de papier froissé des pages qu'on tourne. Pressées autour d'un exemplaire du dernier numéro de _Weekly Witch_, un petit groupe de quatrième-année discutaient à mi-voix mais avec animation.

Les grandes révélations de Ms Rita Skeeter mettaient les adolescentes en émoi.

« "attaqué par un hippogriffe" non mais j'vous jure. Ces Slytherin, il faut toujours qu'ils rejettent la faute sur les autres. Quand on est trop bête pour approcher un hippogriffe sans faire l'andouille, on reste dans une serre à traire des blubs !  
- Chut ! j'essaie de lire…  
- …et puis en plus, les flobberworms n'ont pas de dents. Ça mord pas. Ils n'apprennent pas leurs cours ou quoi ?  
- Chut, on a dit !  
- Oh, ça va. »

Pour autant qu'elles pouvaient détester le petit Malfoy, qui, à l'époque de la soi-disant « attaque » de l'hippogriffe, avait saboté leur match contre Gryffindor –car c'était sans aucun doute la faute des pitreries de ses petits copains si Cho avait manqué le Snitch au profit de Harry Potter- l'heure n'était tout de même pas au règlement de compte.

Une des filles interrompit pourtant de nouveau la lecture de l'article pour regretter qu'aucun détail sur la création –illégale ou non, quelle importance, un croisement de manticore et de crabe de feu, ça a l'air passionnant, comment s'y prend-on ?- des Screwts à pétard.

« Peut-être que le _Quibbler_ en parlera le mois prochain ?  
- Mais, ils n'en diront que des bêtises !  
- Pas forcément, les bestioles bizarres, ça les passionne. Il y a toujours des tordus pour chercher la petite bête…  
- (Ou la grosse !)  
- Chuuut ! on s'en fiche des Screwts, écoutez ça… »

Et la jeune fille lut à haute et intelligible voix la suite de l'article, jetant la stupeur parmi ses camarades.

« Alors comme ça, Hagrid est un demi-géant ?  
- Merlin ! vous croyez qu'il rêve à nous plonger dans une marmite quand il nous fait cours ?  
- Dis pas de bêtises, les géants ne sont pas des ogres.  
- Pff, moi je l'avais bien deviné. C'est pas possible d'être si grand, sans ça.  
- Menteuse ! et pour Lupin, t'avais deviné aussi ?  
- Ouais mais j'ai rien dit pour que personne ne panique.  
- C'est ça, et tu sais aussi que Snape est un vampire et Mc Gonagall une Veela.  
- Chuut !  
- N'empêche que j'avais raison, c'est pas humain comme taille.  
- Bof, vous savez, les joueurs de Quidditch muggles, comme ils ne volent pas sur des balais, ils doivent sauter pour atteindre les buts, et pour ça on choisit ceux qui mesurent _au moins_ 8 pieds et demi ! (1)  
- Mais non !  
- Mais si !  
- Oh, arrêtez un peu, vous deux ! »

Rappelées à l'ordre par leurs compagnes, les deux jeunes filles finirent par se taire. La propriétaire du magazine reprit sa lecture, là où les commentaires incrédules avaient noyé sa voix. En pure perte, elle ne put que répéter l'incroyable information, mais pas aller tellement plus loin : en un rien de temps, les jacasseries couraient de plus belle.

« Non, sans blague ?  
- Fridwulfa, rien que ça ? j'ai lu quelque chose sur elle l'an passé, c'était pas joli-joli.  
- Mais, ça veut dire que son père était humain tout de même ?  
- Oui, bien sûr. C'était un sorcier tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.  
- Tu trouves ça _ordinaire_ de fricoter avec des géantes ? »

Cette exclamation fut suivie d'un long silence. Interloqué d'abord, gêné ensuite…

« C'est vrai, ça…  
_- Comment_ est-ce qu'ils ont fait, d'après vous ? une géante, ça mesure dans les 20 pieds, non…  
- 19'3 en moyenne, d'après les évaluations de Gilderoy Lockhart il y a trois ans.  
- …même dans l'hypothèse où Hagrid-père était un quidditcher muggle, il était deux fois plus petit, vous imaginez ? » (2)

Et la conversation baissa d'au moins deux tons, passa sur le mode « chuchotis _super_ secrets », accompagnée d'exclamations choquées, de gloussements gênés, d'éclats de rire rapidement réprimés.

La lecture de la suite se perdit complètement dans leur brouhaha, incompréhensible à une oreille extérieure. Ça leur valut une question exaspérée d'un garçon, cherchant visiblement à les faire taire, mais en pure perte…

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dans votre feuille de chou !  
- Rien du tout !  
- (_hihihi_)  
- Alors bouclez-la, y'en a qui essaient de réviser ici, je sais pas pour vous mais moi je voudrais bien arriver à apprendre les signes distinctifs entre un demi-géant et un ogre d'ici à demain ! »

Voilà qui déclencha plusieurs éclats de rires, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, une exclamation horrifiée sur un devoir d'Herbologie qu'il fallait finir coupe court à la discussion.

Le calme revint donc à peu près pour ce soir-là… mais le cour de Soins aux Créatures Magiques du lendemain risquait fort de se noyer dans un concert de gloussements aussi involontaires qu'incontrôlables…

* * *

notes de l'auteur :

(1) plus de 2m50

(2) je ne suis plus sûre, mais je crois avoir lu quelque part que justement, le père de Rubeus était bien loin de la taille basketteur, qu'il était plutôt au contraire du genre rase-mottes. Quelqu'un saurait me dire ?

Bon, ben, si vous voulez me lâcher des Screwts aux fesses pour avoir écrit des insanités pareilles, je crois que ça sera parfaitement justifié XD


	2. Crookshanks, nos amies les bêtes

**Titre :** nos amies les bêtes  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter, post PoA  
**Personnages :** des élèves Gryffindor, Crookshanks (Pattenrond)  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** si J. K. Rowling savait ce que je fais de ses persos, j'aurais des problèmes, je crois XD

écrite pour la communauté 31 jours, thème : "messe basse"  
(initialement publiée le 2 juillet 2006)

oOo

Un cours de Soin aux Créatures magiques pas réellement intéressant se traînait en longueur. Au "menu" du jour, des bestioles poilues quelconques que même les filles ne trouvaient pas mignonnes.  
D'ailleurs, Parvati semblait très préoccupée depuis le début du cours. Au bout d'un long moment, n'y tenant plus, elle se pencha sur sa voisine pour lui faire part de ce qui la tracassait tant :  
« Hermione, dis…  
- Oui ?  
- Ton chat, tu sais…  
- Oui ?  
- Je… je crois qu'il est homo.  
- Pardon ? »

Parvati eut un léger mouvement de recul à cette exclamation, mais continua néanmoins, se cachant à demi derrière un livre.  
« C'est le seul chat de l'école.  
- Avec celle du concierge. Et alors ?  
- Ben _justement_…  
- Quoi, où est le rapport ? »

Parvati détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, fixant la bestiole devant elle. Lavender vint à son secours ; surmontant un rougissement inquiétant elle murmura le plus bas possible :  
« Depuis le temps qu'il fréquente l'école, cette chatte n'a jamais eu de petits. Et… »

Elle semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais ne trouva pas les mots. Parvati reprit donc, toujours embarrassée :  
« Un chat normal aurait dû… tu vois… mais non, il n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser _du tout_ à elle, alors… »

Hermione referma tranquillement son livre et recommença sa prise de note sur la bestiole observée, très calme.  
« Pourquoi pas. Mais je ne crois pas que le fait de ne pas s'intéresser à _une_ femelle particulière prouve quoi que ce soit.  
-Mais c'est un animal et ils sont les seuls représentants de leur espèce dans cette école, ils auraient dû agir à l'instinct ! »

Hermione soupira.  
« Et peut-être que justement, le concierge a pensé à cette éventualité et a stérilisé sa chatte pour éviter d'être envahi par les chatons. »

!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

À ceci, Parvati et Lavender ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. !-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --À la réflexion, Hermione avait sans doute raison.

Elle mit un point final à la discussion en ajoutant que  
« Et de toute façon, il a bien le droit de vivre sa vie, non ? qu'est-ce que ça changerait s'il était homo ? »

(Padma, à qui sa sœur rapporta la conversation, pensa que ça changeait le fait de pouvoir en parler en cours : et si elles avaient été moins discrètes, si Hagrid les avait entendues et décidé de consacrer la leçon suivante à l'Homosexualité dans le Monde des Créatures Magiques, elles auraient réagi comment, hein ?)

(une élève anonyme aurait bien voulu dire qu'elle aurait réclamé des photos de loup-garou gay, si possibleavec son animagus de compagnie en version humaine, mais n'a pas pu placer sa réplique, trop occupée à se demander si cette ficlet n'était pas encore pire que celle écrite précédemment sur l'origine de Hagrid...  
...et terrifiée par la perspective de pouvoir faire peut-être encore pire un jour ?)


	3. Filch, ce qu'on dit des chats

**Titre :** ce qu'on dit des chats  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter, jusqu'au tome 5 environ  
**Personnages/Couples :** Argus Filch, un peu d'Arabella Figgs, quelques soupçons de Filch/McGonagall, Filch/Umbridge, et des chats.  
(nan, ça n'est _pas_ censé être de la zoophilie, promis XD)  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** même les persos mal aimés et oubliés appartiennent toujours à J. K. Rowling, oui.

(note à moi-même : 'faudrait vraiment que je fasse un effort pour remettre la main sur les versions traduites...)  
repost ; initialement postée le 9 janvier 2007... oui, ce truc était censé être une fic de Noël à l'origine : j'ai honte.

oOo

On dit des chats qu'ils sont des créatures magiques particulièrement puissantes. Chez les muggles, en tout cas. Un petit sorcier, dès sa première année à Hogwarts, apprend vite qu'ils sont somme toute assez banals et qu'il existe quantité d'êtres plus doués.

Et pourtant, les sorciers continuent à les aimer autant sinon plus, que quantité d'autres espèces supposées plus intéressantes. Peut-être alors ont-ils un pouvoir secret, un charisme spécial, qui sait ?

Il n'est pas rare qu'une vieille oubliée vivant seule entourée de chats, et que l'on traite de sorcière dans son voisinage, soit en fait une squibbe.  
Ils étaient d'ailleurs nombreux, les squibs fascinés par les chats.

Argus Filch, interrogé là-dessus, nierait pourtant avec obstination : il n'avouera jamais avoir un béguin secret pour une chatte majestueuse, magnifié encore quand il vit se métamorphoser en une splendide jeune femme, telle une princesse de contes de fées. Un professeur de Métamorphose ne porterait jamais le regard sur le concierge de l'école, et sur un squib qui plus est, de toute façon.

Il devait se contenter de la compagnie de sa vieille chatte, au moins aussi acariâtre que lui, fidèle dans la chasse aux élèves délinquants mais avare en caresses.

La chance lui sourit enfin le jour où une femme fut nommée professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : pas bien belle, certes, mais qui avait son charme. Et surtout, qui l'appréciait lui à sa juste valeur. Son amour pour les chatons, plutôt de bon augure en lui-même, avait le bon goût de se limiter à la décoration de son bureau et ne l'incitait heureusement pas à introduire de petites boules de poil mal élevées dans l'enceinte de l'école. Et elle flattait Mrs Norris ! Elle avait décidément tout pour lui plaire.

Mrs Umbridge, Dolores, adorable Dolly, elle serait sans nul doute la chance de sa vie !


	4. Snape, ça ne marchera pas !

**Titre :** ça n'marchera pas !  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter, jusqu'au tome 5  
**Personnages/Couple :** le trio infernal et Snape/Umbridge ?  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling

pour Marijuane, "comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Snape et Umbridge"  
(initialement postée le 17 février 2007)  
230 mots

&&&

« On devrait les coller ensemble, tous les deux, ronchonna Ron au-dessus de son rouleau de parchemin.  
-Tous les deux qui ?  
-Snape et Umbridge ! ils font la paire, à nous torturer. Ils sont tellement horribles, je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille. Et pendant qu'ils seraient occupés à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, on aurait la paix ! »

Harry hocha la tête, silencieusement ; ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit, que les professeurs puissent avoir une vie amoureuse, mais pourquoi pas ?  
« Impossible, fit froidement Hermione.  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Une maniaque comme Umbridge, jamais elle ne pourrait accorder d'attention à un homme aux cheveux gras !  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Hermione soupira, l'air désespéré. « _Aucune_ femme ne pourrait accepter ça. »  
Ron s'apprêta à signaler qu'Umbridge n'était pas une femme mais une grosse vache, mais préféra se raviser : quand Hermione avait son air « les garçons sont tous des imbéciles », mieux valait éviter toute remarque impliquant le genre des personnes concernées (et il n'en pensait pas moins : les filles étaient franchement bizarres, allez donc les comprendre !)

Et ce fut Harry qui finalement ajouta : « De toute façon, je ne crois pas que Snape s'intéresse à autre chose que ses potions. » Il réfléchit un moment avant de renchérir : « Il a autant le sens du contact humain que les Skrewts de Hagrid. »

&

en espérant ne pas me faire massacrer sur place par tous les fans de Severus, mais heh, c'est le trio infernal qui parle, ils ont toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas l'aimer, eux !! XD


	5. Umbridge et Pince, règlements stricts

**Titre :** règlements  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Harry Potter, The Order of the Phoenix  
**Personnages/Couple :** Dolores Umbridge, Irma Pince  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Joanne K. Rowling, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

19 juillet 2008 – Journée internationale du Femslash  
**Nombre de mots :** 100 – nan, je ne me sens pas de développer ce couple plus, désolée XD

oOo

Dolores Umbridge, professeur et inspectrice, croit aux règlements stricts qui limitent la liberté des élèves à commettre des erreurs regrettables, tant pour eux-mêmes que pour l'école. Irma Pince, bibliothécaire, croit également aux règlements stricts qui protègent les ouvrages de sa bibliothèque des lecteurs irrespectueux, comprenez des élèves mal élevés.

Ces deux-là sont faites pour s'entendre. Ou le seraient, sans doute, si elles ne croyaient pas en plus, toutes deux, aux règlements stricts interdisant les relations rapprochées entre membres du corps enseignants, pour la bonne marche de l'éducation et la respectabilité de l'établissement (sans parler de la leur propre).


	6. la malédiction des toilettes des filles

**Titre** : _clogging_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Personnages** : Moaning Myrtle (Mimi Geignarde), des élèves anonymes  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Prompt** : "Veemon... est occupé."  
d'après Six Crazy Guys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

_Occupé !_  
Les jours où elle est vraiment mal lunée, Myrtle interdit l'accès à ses toilettes à toutes les filles.

Et que faire alors ? Aller se plaindre à un professeur, ça serait bien trop embarrassant ! Un homme, pas question de lui dire. Une femme, les élèves craignent bêtement qu'elle les regarde de haut et dise que de son temps, elle savait se faire obéir du fantôme.  
Quant à aller dans les toilettes des garçons à la place… l'idée les tente parfois, mais seulement si elles pouvaient être absolument certaines de n'y croiser personne. Du coup, elles n'osent jamais.


	7. seppuku chez les elfes de maison

**Titre** : crime et châtiment  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Personnages** : des elfes de maison  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Prompt** : « taux de suicide par seppuku » pour Dilly (aider Haïti)  
**Note/Avertissement** : pour des raisons assez gores, j'ai peur que ce taux soit assez faible...**  
Nombre de mots** : 175

oOo

De tout temps, les elfes de maison se sont punis de manière créative en cas d'échec dans les tâches qui leur étaient confiées, ou, quelle horreur, de désobéissance ! avec les moyens les plus divers. Objets coupants, contondants, sources de chaleur diverses…

Pour la première fois, un elfe, ayant par mégarde causé un grave accident à son maître (une sombre histoire de pile linge trop haute, gênant la visibilité, un escalier, un manche à balai oublié qui roule sous le pied…) va plus loin que tous ses prédécesseurs et s'ouvre carrément le ventre.

Honte ! clament ses pairs : honte sur celui qui a esquivé une punition juste en mourant, et qui a laissé d'horribles taches sur le tapis du salon ! Honte ! plus jamais cela !

Un pacte est conclu : si par malheur un elfe se rendait encore coupable d'une négligence nécessitant une punition vraiment hors du commun, il devra se l'infliger à l'aide du manche en bois d'un couteau à beurre. Elle sera ainsi plus longue, plus douloureuse, et causera moins de désagréments à sa famille.


	8. une Géante et un Sorcier

**Titre** : Quand une Géante et un Sorcier s'aiment très fort…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Couple **: Fridwulfa (Friluva) x Hagrid Sr  
**Gradation** : R / M pour cette vignette  
**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Prompt** : « des élèves à propos d'Hagrid – _Hot Skitty On Wailord Action_ »  
lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre '11)  
**Notes** : J'ai déjà traité ce sujet, c'était d'ailleurs c'était ma toute première fic HP (Question de taille ! /s/2899001/1/ )  
**Avertissement** : ...donc là j'ai décidé de déborder du prompt au point que ça soit reposté sur squick fest.

**Nombre de mots** : 300

oOo

Quand une Géante et un Sorcier s'aiment très fort, il faut que le sorcier soit légèrement voraphile et que la géante n'ait pas peur des invasions corporelles. Fridwulfa était environ quatre fois plus grande que son galant humain. Lui était fasciné par sa stature et ses formes sculpturales, et elle trouvait le jeu amusant.  
Elle le berçait comme une poupée. Quand ils s'embrassaient, elle lui mangeait à moitié le visage et elle n'utilisait jamais sa langue de peur de l'étouffer. Souvent elle s'étendait de tout son long et il rampait sur son cœur, parcourant ses gigantesques courbes de ses mains d'hommes fortes mais ridiculement petites.

Quand elle consentit pour la première fois à ce qu'il lui fît l'amour, il crut se perdre dans sa caverne. Pour la contenter, il y glissa une jambe d'abord, puis l'autre. Se retenant des deux mains aux grands doigts de sa géante amante, à force de tentatives tortillantes, il entra en elle jusqu'à la taille, presque jusqu'aux épaules, rampant en avant et en arrière. Tout son corps nu frottait contre les parois humides qui l'enserraient si fort dans la plus bizarre des unions. Jusqu'à atteindre encore plus étrange.

Que pareille union porte ses fruits, Fridwulfa en fut la première surprise. Son rejeton hybride, si petit selon ses critères géants, elle ne sut jamais bien quoi en faire et après la naissance, ne put plus jamais regarder son minuscule époux de la même façon.  
Hagrid, quoiqu'étonné du résultat, en fut ravi et aima immédiatement, inconditionnellement son fils. Que sa belle les abandonne si vite, il ne s'en remit jamais tout à fait mais fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur pour l'élever avec tout l'amour que son vigoureux bambin réclamait.

Quand un Géant et une Sorcière s'aiment très fort… le monde magique supplie pour ne jamais, _jamais _connaître les détails.


End file.
